Elizabeth/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Now, how shall we go about this? I'm eager to see what you can do. Please, try to kill me, if you can. I, Elizabeth, humbly accept your challenge.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: You preside over power, do you? Show me why. : Elizabeth: Then I will fight feverishly! Nu-13 : Nu: Obstruction confirmed. Begin elimination of the target. : Elizabeth: As you wish. Let us make our bloody bargain. Azrael : Azrael: Let's have a taste of that power of yours. : Elizabeth: Hehe... I hope you have an appetite. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Umm, Elizabeth? Try to be gentle... : Elizabeth:'' Gentle... Then I'll give them a little bop.'' Nine the Phantom : Nine: There's no need to keep our power in check. : Elizabeth: Very well. Brace for Megidolaon. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: Elizabeth-san, lend me your strength. : Elizabeth: Of course. Now, like we practiced. Ready, and... : Both: Wild Power! Mitsuru Kirijo : Mitsuru: In the name of the Kirijo family! : Elizabeth: Let the all-out, no rules deathmatch begin! Aegis : Aegis: Our opponents' combined output is predicted at 200%! : Elizabeth: Then we shall exceed them by 300%. Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: I'll show you how the Night works. : Elizabeth: Night work? This should be interesting. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: I shall redeem your wandering soul. : Elizabeth: The center of lost children is right this way. Vatista : Vatista: I will use force, as my master commands. : Elizabeth: I will be relentless, regardless of what my master commands. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda:'' I'll make this nice and slow for you... ♪'' : Elizabeth: You're really getting quite a bargain. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: I fight for the honor of the Schnee family name! : Elizabeth: Betting has closed. Time for the showdown. Generic TBA Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: They never stood a chance, did they? : Elizabeth: Some would say this game is broken. Nu-13 : Nu: Target silenced. Ending battle mode. : Elizabeth: Our bargain has been made. Azrael : Azrael: That's one hell of an appetizer. : Elizabeth: Shall I bring out the main course? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Elizabeth: Bop was the sound of my one-hit knockout. : Celica: That's not gentle at all! Nine the Phantom : Nine: I was wrong. We didn't need half that firepower. : Elizabeth: Please forgive me for being overly generous. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Elizabeth: Impressive. That was wild indeed. : Yu: You were pretty wild yourself, Elizabeth-san. Mitsuru Kirijo : Mitsuru: My stakes were higher than yours. : Elizabeth: How unfortunate for you. Better luck next time. Aegis : Aegis: That was super easy! : Elizabeth: But it left our satisfaction level at 50%. Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: This is going nowhere. Go home already. : Elizabeth: Please watch your step on the way out. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: This is your redemption. : Elizabeth: We have a suggestion box, if you have concerns. Vatista : Vatista: Clean-up complete. Fresh, fresh... : Elizabeth: Maybe my master gives me commands for a reason. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: You're already turning in? Too bad. : Elizabeth: Next time, we will await you in the VIP lounge. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Elizabeth: It seems you've busted out. : Weiss: Let this be as lesson to you. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: You really hold nothing back, do you? It makes observing you rather dull. : Elizabeth: Oh, was I being inconsiderate? I always try to meet the needs of my given situation. Nu-13 : Nu: Ragna... Wait for me. Nu will find you... Nu will find you, and kill you...! : Elizabeth: Murderous love... Well, love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Perhaps I should give this strange bond a try. Azrael : Azrael: This hunger's killin' me! Bring out everything you got! No holdin' out on me now, I'll devour you whole! : Elizabeth: Ah, I can hear his heart racing with excitement... Is this how I find the "answer"? Then I will devour everything on the table, plates and all! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Elizabeth, please...! I thought I told you to take it easy. : Elizabeth: This world is governed by the survival of the fittest. But there are people like you who reach out to the less fit... Perhaps that is a power all its own. Nine the Phantom : Elizabeth: This marks the end of our thrilling magic show. : Nine: You paid a high price, but you can't say you didn't have fun. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Elizabeth: The power of the bond is immense, but it holds many dangers... Will you use it to walk the path of destruction, or rebirth? : Yu: I will always use my power to protect the ones I hold dear. Mitsuru Kirijo : Elizabeth: Wow. You put all your eggs in one basket. An impressive gambling technique, to be sure. : Mitsuru: It's the only sort of gamble I know. There's no better way to demonstrate my resolve. Aegis : Elizabeth: It's refreshing to work with someone so trigger-happy. I'll have to apply that enthusiasm to my collecting. : Aegis: I'm honored to hear that. I will continue to fight at full throttle! Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: This is not a woman to be trifled with... Even toying with the enemy, she's displaying such immense power. She's limitless. : Elizabeth: I'm just a friendly elevator girl... I can take you up or down, whichever you'd like. I know no limits. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Powers should not be wielded without justice, but justice without power is an idle fancy. Should I pursue them one at a time? Or both at once? : Elizabeth: You are also a stray sheep, looking for the "answer." Then I shall join you in the directionless journey. Vatista : Elizabeth: What do you say? Wouldn't you enjoy rebelling against your master? Just a bit? : Vatista: The program has decided, by a 99 to 1 vote, no. I will not stray from my commands. All is according to the master's will. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: You're my kind of crazy. Why don't you join Amnesia and really run wild. : Elizabeth: While that is a very enticing offer, there is a place I must go. That said, do keep in touch if anything opens up in the future. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Elizabeth: Your pride gives you strength, and your community provides you a foundation. These are the connections stringing the past to the present, to the future. So this is the shape your bonds take. : Weiss: That's right. And they push me ever-forward. My pride is inherited, and I'm going to make sure it has reason to grow. Category:Quotes